Private Show
by Maeve of Winter
Summary: Joaquin finds himself playing on the Riverdale High football team, and finds out that he can admire Kevin at cheerleading practice everyday. But when the other Bulldogs start to do the same thing, Joaquin decides to show them who Kevin truly belongs to. Kevin/Joaquin.


Playing on Riverdale High's football team wasn't Joaquin's idea, but an initiative started by the school to encourage the Southside students to give up gangs and take up sports. The school paid for their equipment in exchange for them accepting a spot on the roster. Ordinarily, Joaquin wouldn't have agreed, let alone Fangs or Sweet Pea—but damn, was it a laugh to get under the Bulldogs' skin and listen to them bitch about having to welcome them to the team.

Plus, the football team water cooler was only a few paces away from where the River Vixens held their own practice. It was the best bonus, in Joaquin's opinion, since it meant he got to watch Kevin any time he looked over at him. But unfortunately, the open field left Kevin available for anyone and everyone to check out, even those scumbag Bulldogs.

"Damn, that boy is fit," Chuck drawled as he stood beside Reggie, his gaze blatantly glued to Kevin even while taking guzzles of water. "The things I could do to him would have him screaming my name in less than five minutes."

"I could manage less than three," Reggie bragged. "I mean, goddamn, just look at that ass."

They weren't wrong about Kevin, who was maybe ten yards away, working on a series of stretches with Toni. Clad in a tight blue Vixens tank that exposed several inches of his midriff every time he put his arms above his head and a an extremely form-fitting pair of black shorts that just barely covered his deliciously round ass, his boyfriend looked absolutely sinful. Joaquin's mouth watered at just the sight of him. But he clearly wasn't the only one. And he couldn't help but be less than thrilled that other guys were so obviously ogling his boyfriend, especially when that Mason blowhard, the one who had strung Kevin along before he went exclusive with Joaquin, joined the conversation.

"How could you not?" Moose asked, smirking, coming to stand with Chuck and Reggie. "First thing I see whenever I look at him. Those long legs and that tight ass. But God, even with how often he works out, do you see how much his cheeks still bounce around?" he added with a hard leer in Kevin's direction.

Reggie chuckled. "Not only that, but did you ever see how much his shorts ride up whenever he gets on all fours to be on the bottom of the pyramid? It practically looks like he's wearing a thong. Just the hottest thing."

"Yeah, I've seen that," Archie chimed in. His face reddened as all the others turned to look at him. "I couldn't help noticing!" he defended himself. "I mean, it was really obvious! And really sexy," he added, his eyes straying over to Kevin.

"You're all a bunch of perverts," Joaquin snapped at them, annoyance surging through him as he realized just how much time the Bulldogs spent eyebanging his boyfriend.

"Hey, Quino, we can't help it if your boy doesn't cover up," Fangs told him, not even bothering to look at him when he talked, instead staring straight over at Kevin. "I mean, you should be glad that he's such a damn nice sight to see."

"Yeah, he might only be an eight-point-five, but that ass is a solid ten," Sweet Pea said with a rare smile on his face as he looked over at Kevin, obviously enjoying the view. He let out a soft groan as Kevin bent down to begin touching his toes, the scant material of his shorts rising high up the backs of his thighs as he did. "Fuck me, I hope the River Vixens never change their uniforms."

"Right?" Fangs was all but drooling as he gazed at Kevin, barely remembering to blink.

"Fuck you all," Joaquin told them, throwing down his water cup and starting off toward Kevin.

It was time to remind every one of them just who Kevin had chosen out of them all. But as Joaquin approached, he could absolutely see why the other guys wanted to comment. Plump and toned, bouncing around every time he shifted, Kevin really, really did have the best ass Joaquin had ever laid eyes on.

Kevin stood back up straight just as Joaquin jogged over to him, turning around at the sight of his footsteps.

"Hey," he said, greeting Joaquin with a sweet smile. "Taking a little break?"

"Taking some time to see you," Joaquin told him, and then, without missing a beat, he pulled Kevin into a fierce, possessive kiss.

Kevin melted against him at his touch—he always did. And while Joaquin always was delighted by it, he was especially smug about it now. All the guys might look at Kevin, but it was clear he was the only one Kevin was focusing on.

When he and Kevin broke apart, Kevin's face was flushed pink in that cute way that it always did whenever they finished making out.

"Were you, um, watching me?" he asked shyly. "Do you like watching me while I do my stretches?"

"I absolutely do," Joaquin replied, grinning. "Want me to show you how much?"

Kevin nodded, smiling even as he blushed, and Joaquin wasted no time in shifting their positions so that Kevin's back was turned toward the football team, wanting them all to see what he was about to do.

"You know, you drive me kind of crazy," he murmured, reaching his hands down to cup Kevin's ass. "Standing over here, showing off, while I'm over there and can't doing anything about it." He gave Kevin's ass a firm squeeze and then began kneading the flesh with his fingers, chuckling when Kevin gasped. "Makes me want to do something about it."

"Joaquin—oh! " Kevin let out a soft cry as Joaquin gave one of his cheeks a slight pinch.

"Meet up with me after practice?" Joaquin asked, pulling Kevin as close as he could against him. "I want to spend some time with you, baby."

"Of course," Kevin said, his cheeks going a darker pink. "You know, I really like spending time with you, but . . ." a hint of mischief entered his smile. "I also really like showing off for you out here, you know. Giving you your own private show. I like it when you see me," he confessed.

Joaquin pressed a kiss to his lips just as Coach Clayton blew his whistle, signalling the end of the team's water break.

"And I like seeing you," he said. "And now I'll see you later." He tossed Kevin another grin as he backed up and began to return to the field. "But really, I'll be seeing you now." He gave him a wave before jogging off again, stopping only at the water cooler again to grab his helmet, shooting the rest of the guys a challenging look before running off ahead of them without waiting for any comment.

The Bulldogs and Fangs and Sweet Pea could watch Kevin all they wanted, but at the end of the day, it was his motorcycle that Kevin climbed onto the back of, his Serpents jacket Kevin wore when it was cold and he didn't have his own coat. Kevin was Joaquin's boyfriend. Kevin washis. He just had to make sure all the other guys knew it.

Pointedly, Joaquin thought, sending another glance Kevin's and smiling as he saw that the Vixens were starting their musical warm-up routine, the one with plenty of shimmying and hip grinding action. And probably, he noted, nodding approvingly and smiling as he paused to watch Kevin fluidly twist and shake to the music, frequently and repeatedly.


End file.
